


6th Kinktober - Bondage

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow cuddling, Bondage, Bondage with magical strings, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lust is in heat, M/M, NSFW, Rope Bondage, Smut, but well he's always in heat, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Lust is in heat and Error helps him out. Smut. Pure smut. With a bit of cuddling in the end.





	6th Kinktober - Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Lust let out a gasp as Error tightened the strings he had wrapped around him, squeezing him deliciously. The dark skeleton smirked when he saw the purple glow in his lover's pants brighten though he had to admit that he himself was starting to feel a little hot and bothered. Error decided to tease the other a little more and climbed on top of the other who was sprawled out so wonderfully across his bed. He decided to do something that he knew his lover liked particularly. Lust gasped as he felt a hand wrap around one of his floating ribs and tug gently. He moaned as Error pressed into the little spaces between the bones, rubbing and tugging all the right places.

"EnJoyiNg yoUrSelf?" Error asked huskily, aiming to check if his partner liked what he was doing. Lust nodded enthusiastically, writhing in his bonds, trying to get some more friction. He looked up with pleading eye sockets, his hazy, dilated eye lights reshaped into big, purple hearts. Error chuckled at the eagerness his lover displayed and used his strings to pull down Lust's shorts, not wanting to stop touching the other. The smaller monster had already summoned a dripping wet entrance and spread his legs as far as his bonds would allow, showing off his ecto-pussy to the other. Error whistled lowly, moving a bit closer to hungrily eye the smooth translucent ecto-flesh in front of him. He licked his teeth with one of his five tentacle-like tongues, staring intently as two of his strings slipped into Lust, opening him up for his lover. The smaller skeleton let out a sinful moan at the intrusion, his eye sockets going half-lidded. Error used the two strings to prepare the other for something bigger and slowly spread the entrance, watching intently as Lust clenched around the invading strings, writhing as the pressure was too much but still not enough to satisfy his heat. The shorter skeleton let out a low groan, looking up at his lover pleadingly. Error growled lowly and slowly pushed his shorts down only enough for his member to spring free. He took his length and pulled out the strings with his magic, deeming the shorter ready for him and nudged his head against Lust's hole lightly who let out a low, keening moan as he worked himself inside slowly with slow, gentle thrusts.

"aghh~ p-please errooOOR!!!!" Lust trailed off to a loud moan as the thick member slid into his pussy easily, stretching him deliciously past the limit he thought he could take right then. He let his head fall back, drool dribbling down his chin. Error started up a steady rythm, pounding his cock into the smaller skeleton. He was taking immense pleasure in watching his mate fall apart. It was not every day you could see a lust monster come undone completely.

"nghh~ faahhhsterr~" Lust moaned demandingly. Error smirked and increased his pace slightly, snapping his hips just a bit faster. The shorter wrapped his legs around his hips, arching upwards to improve the angle. He could feel his back rub against the mattress with every heated thrust and let out a gurgling moan as the angle allowed his lover to hit his g-spot. The feeling left him seeing stars and his mouth dropped open completely in bliss, whimpers and moans escaping it. Error responded eagerly to that opportunity, ravaging his mouth while also increasing the pace which had Lust panting for breath, his eye lights rolling backwards a bit as he was pounded into the mattress roughly. Error drew back a bit.

"y-YoU loOk So gooD, baBe~" He hummed, feeling like a coil was tightening in his middle. He could feel Lust clenching a bit, signalling that the other was as close as him. Error sped up significantly, feeling the coil tighten more.

"LuUst~" He moaned loudly as he came, burying himself deeply in the other as his member spurted his cum deeply into his lover. The ecto-flesh around him rippled and then Lust squeezed him, practically milking his cock dry of its cum as he came with a scream. They both panted laboriously and the shorter let his bones relax completely, his legs falling on either side of the taller. Error pulled out gently, enjoying the little whimper he got out of the other. He removed his strings and laid down next to his lover, rubbing Lust's wrists gently. He pulled the other close and cuddled him in the afterglow of their sex, pulling the blanket over them as they basked in each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
